A user, such as a traveler or vacationer, may take a trip using a vehicle, such as a bus, train, airplane, boat, or other sub-types of vehicle, such as cruise ships and limousines. While travelling on the vehicle, the vehicle may make stops, where one or more users may disembark the vehicle, for example, to visit the location the vehicle has stopped, purchase goods at the location, and/or to end the user's trip on the vehicle. The vehicle may have plans to continue travelling to another destination with one or more of the users who have left the vehicle at the location. The vehicle may set a time where every user should return to the vehicle. However, some users may lose track of time or become lost at the location and not know when or how to return to the vehicle. Thus, the vehicle runs the risk of either leaving passengers or deviating from a planned schedule. Moreover, the user may return to the vehicle but be unaccounted for by the vehicle's operator, for example, if they have return to a room without checking in with a vehicle attendant. Thus, the vehicle may be unaware when all the users return to the vehicle and the vehicle is ready for departure.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.